I'll Always Love You
by StrykrWolf
Summary: "The moment her lips touched Regina's she felt…whole." SwanQueen
1. Feeling

**Title:** I'll Always Love You

**Chapter One: **_Feeling_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:**_ "The moment her lips touched Regina's she felt…whole." SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC._

**A/N: **_This started out as a short mini fic on Tumblr but it's grown into something bigger. There are so many people I'd love to thank for encouraging me and insisting that I continue this mini fic. Since this is a continuing piece I will post a new chapter after I've updated a few posts on Tumblr. So if you want to read ahead just pop over to my Tumblr (the link is located on my profile) and search under the tag #mini fic. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

"And I guess I realized at that moment that I really did love her. Because there was nothing to gain, and that didn't matter_._"

- Stephen Chbosky, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

* * *

_As Regina fell to the ground she could see Rumpelstiltskin holding up his end of the deal. Peter Pan was dead. But magic comes with a price and it looked like she would be paying the toll. Henry immediately knelt next to her and grabbed her hand. His cries for her slowly faded away as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She smiled sadly up at her baby boy there was so much she was going to miss…his first kiss, graduation, his wedding….a tear slowly slide down her face as she reached up and stroked his cheek, "I'll always love you."_

_Henry let out a choked sob as Regina began to close her eyes, "M-mom?"_

_He shook her shoulder and was relieved when her eyes cracked back open. He quickly wiped at his face with the sleeve of his jacket. A smile almost made its way to his lips as he remembered all the times Regina has told him not to do that. He gently squeezed his mother's hand as he tried not to cry, "I love you too! And when you get better I promise we can go on that picnic you've always wanted and I'll clean my room and-"_

_Regina's smile widened when she heard the word escape Henry's mouth it had been so long since he called her mom. She squeezed his hand back and smiled. She knew there wasn't a way to counteract the magic, well, at least not anymore. As Henry continued to ramble she fought to keep her eyes open but she soon lost the battle. Darkness began to take over her vision but just as the last bit of light began to fade from her eyes a blur of blond swam in her vision. With the last of her strength she whispered out, "Emma…"_

_Emma immediately checked for a pulse and she let out a sigh of relief when she felt a weak but steady rhythm. She looked sadly down at the fallen woman and felt an ache in her heart. There had to be something they could do. Some way to counteract the magic-_

_With one last look toward Henry and Regina she turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "Is there a way I can save her?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin quietly looked up from the body of his lost father and even with the grief that now weighed his heart he still caught the way the Savior said those words. Most of his time spent as the Dark One had been to ruin lives, one in particular, he stole a glance at Regina before sadly looking up at Emma. He wanted to help but he shook his head, "She chose to pay the price, dearie, and only True Love's kiss could save her."_

_Emma's eyes sparked with fire as she came up with an idea. She turned toward Henry and spoke softly, "Henry, I need you to stand by your…grandparents…"_

_Henry immediately leaned up and looked at her curiously, "Why?"_

_She watched as his grip tightened around Regina. A small smile graced Emma's lip as she looked him in the eyes, "I'm going to try and save your mom."_

_Henry's lips twitched and he reluctantly let go of Regina and moved toward Snow and David, who looked just as curious as he did. Emma shot them a quick smile before she turned back toward Regina. She slowly extended her arms out and hovered them above Regina. If she was the product of True Love then surely her magic was just as powerful, right?_

_She didn't know much about magic but she knew it was fueled by emotions. As she felt the magic build up within her Emma put everything she felt about the infuriatingly caring brunette._

_But nothing happened._

_No burst of magic or spark of life._

_Henry's tears came faster as he looked down at his barely breathing mother, "Why won't it work?"_

_He quickly ran back to her side and curled on her chest, "Mom! Please come back!"_

_Tears began to flow down Emma's cheeks as she watched Henry. Why didn't her magic work? As she wiped her eyes she came to a realization: maybe she was using it wrong! With tenderness she had only reserved for a few Emma bent down and placed a kiss on Regina's lips. She may not have much experience with magic but she knew what it felt like and this was different. The moment her lips touched Regina's she felt…whole._

_Regina drew in a deep breath as her eyes snapped open. She looked around until her eyes met Emma's, "How…?"_

_When Henry saw her opened her eyes he dove at her and brought her into a tight hug. Emma smiled as she tucked a stray hair behind Regina's ear, "We'll talk about it later."_

_Regina hesitantly looked away from Emma and focused her gaze on Henry, who was still clutching her as if she would suddenly disappear. A smile slowly formed on her lips as she wrapped her arms around him and softly whispered, "It's okay. I'm okay."_

_Henry moved just enough to look into her eyes, "But you could have died."_

_"I'm not going anywhere," Regina said as she gently placed a kiss on his forehead. After much coaxing Henry finally settled on holding Regina's hand and they slowly helped the tired brunette up. Emma watched as she struggled to stay upright and without hesitation she placed Regina's free arm over her shoulders to take some of her weight, "It's okay, I've got you."_

_Regina looked at her again and smiled. Emma couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips._

The scene played through Emma's mind again. She couldn't seem to think of anything else since the incident which happened only a few days ago. It seemed as if her thoughts were constantly on Regina and they weren't changing any time soon. Ever since they had helped Regina to her house nobody had seen much of her. Or Henry. He refused to leave Regina's side and he took it upon himself to help her recover.

Emma slowly let out a sigh as she thought about Regina again. She still hadn't told her what had happened the moment she kissed her. What if she didn't feel it? Or if it was all in her mind? Her boots made a loud thud as they landed on the floor. She quickly came to a decision and grabbed her leather jacket. With determination she jumped in her Bug and made her way to Mifflin Street.

When she came to a stop outside the mansion she almost kept driving but the memory of Regina on the cold pavement made her stop. She slowly got out and looked up at the daunting mansion. Her heart pounded in her chest and she was pretty sure she was sweating even though it was nearly forty. As she walked up the walkway she heard laughter coming from the direction of the backyard. Curiosity got the best of her and she snuck a peek around the corner.

There she saw Henry, dressed in full winter gear, running around with a blanket as if it were a cape. A small smile stretched across her lips at the sight. Then Regina stepped out of house carrying a small basket. She was breathtaking. Literally. Emma tried to remember how to breathe as she watched Regina laugh along with Henry. Her heart melted at the sight and as they settled down for what looked like a picnic she slowly turned away not wanting to ruin the moment.

As Regina and Henry were sitting comfortably on the blanket Henry looked excitedly over at his mother, "Are you going to call her?"

Regina smiled as she looked down at him, "Yes."

As she dug for her cellphone she couldn't help but think of Emma. It had been a few days since the incident and Regina couldn't get the Savior out of her mind. She had felt the surge of magic that happened between them…but did Emma? As she looked at Henry she decided that she wouldn't risk what fragile friendship she had with the blond. She had been burned too many times in the past and she didn't want to make things difficult for Henry. After finally finding her cellphone she quickly dialed Emma's number and waited as it rung.

As Emma was making her way back to her car her cellphone blared out Regina's ringtone:

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you com-_

Emma frantically reached for her cell and snapped it open, "Y-yes?"

When no one answered she held it away from her face and frowned.

"Would you like to join us?" a familiar voice came from behind her. She jumped in surprise and faced Regina. That was when she saw that Regina's eyes sparkled with mischief and she blushed. A grin slowly formed on her lips as she grabbed Regina's hand, "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N 2:** _I've fixed a few mistakes but this is basically the same as I had it on Tumblr._


	2. Closer

**Title:** I'll Always Love You

**Chapter Two: **_Closer_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary: **_"Emma suddenly froze as she realized what she just thought. Love. __**She loved Regina.**__ Oh this was going to get complicated." SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC._

**A/N: **_[[In Chapter 1]]_

* * *

"I'm really afraid to feel happy because it never lasts."

- Andy Warhol

* * *

Regina looked down at their hands and smiled. Before losing her nerve she quickly entwined their fingers and pulled them toward the backyard. As they rounded the corner Henry looked up from the contents of the basket and yelled, "Moms!"

They both smiled at Henry then quickly looked at each other. Their eyes met for a brief second before they heard Henry run up to them and they averted their gazes. Henry instantly threw his arms around both of them and enveloped them in a hug. He then moved to grasp Regina's free hand then proceeded to drag them toward the blanket. He plopped down with a huff and started to arrange the settings, "You made it just in time Ma! It's time for our picnic!"

Emma smiled down at their grinning son as she reluctantly let go of Regina's hand to sit on the blanket. A cold wind swept through and she wrapped her arms around herself, "Why are you having it now? It's freezing!"

Regina instantly missed Emma's contact but she pushed the thought away and sat in between Emma and Henry. When she saw Emma shiver she scooted closer and unwrapped the scarf from around her neck. Then she gently placed it around Emma's shoulders, "He insisted that we have it today."

"Yeah! I promised Mom, remember?" Henry said as he grabbed containers from inside the basket. Emma wrapped the scarf around her neck and was lost in Regina's familiar scent. She absentmindedly nodded as Henry enthusiastically explained their lunch. She refocused when she realized Henry had stopped talking and was handing her a plate. She hungrily looked over what they were going to have; a turkey club sandwich, potato salad, and celery. Of course Regina would make sure they had a vegetable. She smiled as she thought of the brunette woman sitting next to her.

Oblivious to their mothers' internal struggles Henry passed out the rest of the plates and smiled as he picked up his sandwich, "Dig in!"

And that was what they did. Not much conversation was picked up while they ate. Henry did tell them about the plans he had he wanted to learn how to ride. Regina's eyes lit up when Henry talked about riding and that was when Emma got an idea. When Henry paused to take a breath she quickly slipped in, "Why don't you have Regina teach you?"

"Do you ride horses Mom?" Henry eagerly turned toward Regina and she slowly nodded, "I did but it has been a while," she looked at Emma with questioning eyes, "How did you know?"

Emma sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "You looked so happy when he talked about riding so I assumed,"

A bright smile lit up her face and Regina thought it was sweet that Emma paid attention. Silence once again enveloped the group until Henry jumped up and raced toward the house, "I'll get the dessert!"

That left Emma and Regina alone. They sat in comfortable silence that was because they were both nervous to speak up first so they preoccupied themselves. Regina looked around the yard trying to figure out what she could do before winter hit. While Emma silently watched Regina she smiled at the way Regina's face scrunched up in thought. When their legs brushed against each other a spark pulsed between them. They looked at each other and Emma opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted when Henry slammed the porch door, "Dessert is here!"

They quickly looked away from each other and Henry looked at his two mothers in confusion. He shrugged then handed them each a thermos. Emma carefully opened the lid and caught a whiff. Regina has made homemade hot cocoa. If she wasn't already in love with her this would have sealed the deal.

Emma suddenly froze as she realized what she just thought. _**Love.**_ _She loved Regina_. Oh this was going to get complicated. She quickly pushed the thought away she'd think about that when the object of her affection was not right next to her and focused on her drink. Little sprinkles of cinnamon were on top of her whipped cream and she smiled. She darted out her tongue and tasted the whipped cream. When she noticed that Regina was watching her she softly moaned out, "This is the best I've ever tasted!"

Regina felt her face grow hot and knew she was blushing she quickly brought out her thermos to hid her blush. Meanwhile Henry took a big gulp of his drink and let out a content sigh, "This really is good! You make the best hot chocolate Mom!"

Regina smiled behind the thermos and muttered 'Thank you' before she sipped her own drink. It soon got too cold to stay outside and they gathered up their stuff. Henry grabbed the basket and containers as Regina grabbed the blanket. Emma didn't know what to do so she stood to the side silently sipping her cocoa and shuffling her feet. As mother and son made their way inside Regina turned around and raised an eyebrow at Emma, "Aren't you coming inside?"

Emma quickly moved the thermos and nearly spilled some down her front. She grinned sheepishly up at Regina, "Yeah, but can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that, dear?" Regina asked as Emma caught up to her.

"Could you make me some more of your hot cocoa?" Emma gave her best puppy dog pout. Regina chuckled and smiled, "I can do that."

Regina led Emma inside and quickly started to gather the ingredients for her homemade cocoa. While she busied herself Emma quietly removed her jacket and set it on the back of one of the barstools. The clanging of cupboards stopped and Emma looked up only to see Regina quickly look away. With a smile she moved over to the sink and started to wash her cup. She had heard Regina approaching but she was not prepared when a body slowly molded against her back. Regina leaned to reach a washed bowl and stopped her mouth near Emma's ear to whisper to Emma, "Thank you."

Emma fought the blush she knew was coming so she stared down at her cup and mumbled, "You're welcome."

As quickly as Regina appeared she was gone and on to mixing the ingredients. As soon as Emma finished scrubbing her cup clean she turned around and watched Regina. Just as she stepped toward the beautiful brunette Henry ran in and smiled up at her, "Ma, do you want to help me make a blanket fort?"

Emma looked to Regina for permission and after a nod she slowly followed Henry to the living room. She glanced down at Henry and watched as he studied the area. She smiled at him with his face scrunched like that he looked just like Regina. He soon came up with a plan and they quickly went to work. They moved couches and chairs but finally they had a great base for a blanket fort. Now all they needed were the blankets. After finding blankets they threw them over the base and even found extra pillows to use.

They settled in just as Regina walked in with their newly made cups of cocoa. Both Henry and Emma eagerly accepted the cups and drank with a smile. When Emma noticed Regina standing outside of the fort she patted the spot next to her and threw the line she used against her back at her, "Aren't you coming inside?"

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the small smile from her face. She carefully climbed inside and once again sat between Henry and Emma. Henry grabbed a book he had stashed underneath a pillow and held it excitedly, "Mom, Ma…could you read me a story?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other than to Henry and nodded. He let out a quiet noise of victory and settled next to Regina. As the story drew to a close Henry's eyes barely stayed open. He rubbed his eyes and with a yawn thanked his mothers. A few minutes later he was passed out clutching a pillow. Regina smiled at the sight then her smile suddenly turned into a yawn. She went to lean back on the couch but instead bumped into something soft. Two arms wrapped around her and she relaxed. Turning around she laid her head on the sleeping blond's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

The only sound that could be heard throughout the house was the light snores coming from the blanket fort.

Henry was the first to stir; he slowly sat up and rubbed his still tired eyes. He looked around and smiled when his eyes fell on the sleeping forms of his mothers. With stealth that would make a ninja jealous he slipped out of the fort and return with a camera. After snapping a lot of pictures he got an idea and slipped back out of the fort.

Soon after Henry left Emma began to stir. With a groan her eyes slowly opened but she did not want to wake up. She was having a wonderful dream one that involved a certain magical brunette…but then the smell of bacon wafted over her senses and she was wide awake. With slow groggy movement she went to sit up only to find that a warm weight was holding her down. When a light breath ghosted across her collar bone she looked down and saw the familiar mop of auburn hair.

This time a blush settled across her cheeks and she stayed as still as possible she didn't want to wake her companion. All of a sudden a light snore came out of Regina's mouth and the sound made Emma's insides melt. A smile spread across her lips as she watched Regina slowly wake up. Regina lifted her head off of Emma's shoulder and toward her with a goofy smile. But when her eyes focused though she averted her gaze and buried her head in Emma's shoulder. When she looked up again she lightly whispered, "Thank you for being my pillow."

Emma smiled down at her and gently tightened her grip around her in a half hug, "Anytime."

They stayed staring at each other until a loud shriek broke the silence a look of fear crossed both of their faces as they realized their other occupant wasn't with them.

"Henry," they simultaneously whispered and within a few seconds they were at the source of the sound. What they found made a smile form on their faces. A sheepish Henry was standing over the stove surrounded by a messy kitchen. He motioned toward the pan in his hand, "I, uh, I tried to cook breakfast."

Regina waved her hand and the smoke alarm shut off. She walked toward Henry and stood behind him and pointed toward the pancakes he was making, "The key to making pancakes is to not make them too big or thick…"

Emma hung back in the doorway and watched as Henry drank up all the information Regina was giving him. The sight warmed her heart.

~SQ~SQ~

Near the edge of town a figure stood just a step from the line and watched as the cloaking spell shattered. A smile slowly formed on their face.

* * *

**A/N 2:** _It was so fluffy…and then that last line!_


	3. Fading

**Title:** I'll Always Love You

**Chapter Three: **_Fading_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary: **_"Here you will forever dream about what could have been." SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC._

**A/N: **_[[In Chapter 1]] _

_Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed. I'm really glad you like the story so far! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

"...and there was nothing to do except to wait and to hurt."

- Mark Haddon, _The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time_

* * *

Emma knew something was wrong the moment the smile left Regina's face. She quickly pushed off of the wall and made her way over to the pair. By the time she reached them Regina's body was tense and her eyes were unfocused. Emma reached out and gently rested her hand on the small of Regina's back, "What's wrong?"

At the sound of Emma's voice Regina's eyes refocused and she turned toward Emma. She tried to keep the waver out of her voice but she only half succeeded, "Someone just destroyed the protection spell."

Emma half turned and looked out the window as if she could see the town's limit. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth set in a frown as she whispered out, "How?"

"I'm not quite sure," Regina began as she looked down at Henry, who was watching his mothers with the utmost attention, "but they have powerful Dark magic."

Emma's free fist clenched as she muttered out a name the town had begun to trust, "Rumpelstiltskin."

"No."

Regina's conviction was strong as she defended the imp, "As much as I don't like the imp it wasn't him."

"How can you tell?" Emma sounded genuinely curious as she faced Regina and gave her, her full attention. Regina looked between Emma and Henry and held back a smile. Their expressions were exactly alike.

"Each magic user has a certain…" she paused as she tried to come up with the right word, "…residue or signature to their magic. I've known Rumpelstiltskin for a very long time and that wasn't his magic."

Henry nodded and narrowed his eyes in thought, "So each magic user has like a magical fingerprint?"

"A magical fingerprint," Regina smiled down at him and nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of like that."

"If it wasn't Rumpelstiltskin…who else could it be?" Emma asked. Regina thought back through all of the magical beings she had encountered but none had emitted magic like the one she felt. She shook her head, "I don't know but we do know all of the magical users in town. We can at least start from that."

"Yeah!" Henry grinned, "Operation Fingerprint is a go!"

Regain and Emma chuckled at his enthusiasm and the use of the code name. Their chuckles were soon cut off when a knock echoed throughout the house. The trio made their way toward the door and Regina opened it with a frown. A blue light suddenly covered her body from her feet to her chin and when she finally saw who was standing at her front door anger flashed in her eyes. The Blue Fairy stood in front of Snow, Charming, and their band of misfits.

"You're under arrest Madame Mayor," Blue said with as much disgust she could muster (which was unsurprisingly a lot).

"What is the meaning of this!" Emma shouted as she came rushing from behind the frozen form of Regina, "Let her go immediately!"

Snow never took her eyes off of Regina as she replied to her daughter, "She broke the protection spell."

"How do you know that?" Emma asked as she looked at the crowd. Blue smiled as she stepped into Emma's line of sight, "I did. I felt her magic."

Emma reared back as if physically hit but then stepped forward into Blue's personal space, "You're lying! She was with me and Henry the entire time! I don't know what your game is lady but I plan to find out."

Blue's smile grew as Emma continued to talk. When Emma finished she simply raised an eyebrow and flung fairy dust over Emma way. She too was soon encased in the same magic Regina was. Snow and Charming gasped in shock but Blue quickly calmed them down, "It seems Regina put a spell on your daughter but I can fix that."

With that Snow and Charming backed down as Emma and Regina's frozen bodies were transported to the sheriff's station. No one noticed Henry standing in the background clutching the spatula he had just been using. His fist curled around it as he whispered out, "I'll save you this time…"

Henry took one last glance at the departing crowd before he slipped inside and with mournful eyes he sat the dishes they had been using only moments before in the sink. He stared down at the burnt pancake and gently wiped at his eyes. He would save them and he had just the plan.

Determination sparked in his eyes and a small smile lit his face as he quickly gathered supplies. He spread out all the information he had on Operation Cobra over the kitchen table and began to study it. He had only overheard a little of the conversation his moms had but he knew something was wrong. So he would take it upon himself to clear both his mother's name. After jotting down a plan he gathered all of his supplies in his trusty backpack and headed out. He had a few people he needed to talk to.

At the sheriff's station Emma and Regina, more so Emma, were gently placed in cells. Not being able to do much of anything else Emma silently stared at her parents. She tried to keep tears from forming in her eyes but the amount of betrayal she felt was enormous. With a whisper as quiet as a pin drop she managed to say, "Why did you do this?"

Charming and Snow clung to each other as they looked at their daughter. Snow was the first to break the silence, "You've been acting strange ever since…" she glanced over at Regina, "…that day."

Emma could barely control the anger she felt as she yelled out, "All you had to do was talk to me! That's what normal parents do."

As the fairy dust began to wear off she fell to her knees and refused to look at her parents.

She couldn't.

In the next cell Regina watched as Emma fell and as soon as she could move she made her way toward the bars that were separating them but she was immediately thrown back. Her body hit the wall with a sickening thud and the bed creaked as she fell forward on it. Emma yelled her name but she could barely move she had encountered fairy dust before but nothing like thi-

As the magic swept over her she knew what was wrong but before she could say anything her senses became overwhelmed with dark magic and she fell backward back onto the bed.

"What have you done?" Emma yelled as she crawled as close to the bars as she could.

"It's just a simple spell…" A falsely sweet voice mocked her. Emma stood up and turned toward the group immediately knowing who that voice belonged to, "The Blue Fairy," she said with as much distain as she could muster, "you won't get away with this."

Blue walked and stopped next to Snow and Charming with a small frown she said, "It seems Regina has a stronger hold on her than I first thought," a small smile momentarily twitched on her lips as Snow and Charming gasped. She then brought them in and whispered something to them. They were soon led out by the seven dwarfs and Blue walked close to the cell. She leaned close to the bars and whispered, "But I already have."

As she began to walk out she stopped and said over her shoulder, "By the way, I put a spell on the cells and it would be…in your best interest if you didn't try to escape."

Emma glared at the empty space then sat next to the bars as close as she could. She watched as Regina's chest slowly rose and fell. She was so thankful for that. As she stared her thoughts began to race. Could this have a connection to the magic Regina felt earlier? Why were Snow and Charming acting weird? She angrily shook her head and refused to think about them. A sound drew her attention to the doorway and she saw Archie standing there. She looked at him like a kicked puppy, "You too?"

Archie observed Emma watching Regina and saw the love in her eyes. That was no spell. Without a word he walked out. There were people he needed to talk to after all.

Archie rushed out of the Sheriff's station ignoring all of the looks he was getting. As he made his way back to his office he saw Henry walking down the street.

"H-Henry!" he called out as he jogged to catch up with the boy, "I'd like to talk to you about your mothers-"

"They didn't do anything wrong!" Henry cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He smiled kindly down at the young boy he had such faith in his mothers and it was not misplaced.

"I know."

Henry's face split into a grin he immediately dove into his plan, "So I've been looking at Operation Cobra and I've been thinking, well, it had to be someone powerful to, you know, break the protection spell," Henry said as he focused on the sidewalk. He rubbed his chin in thought as he mumbled, "I only know that my mom, Rumpelstiltskin, and the fairies use magic. But why would Rumpelstiltskin want to take down his own protection spell?"

Archie nodded and he could see the wheels turning inside Henry's mind.

"The only people we have left are the fairies or…" he paused outside of the pawn shop. Archie stopped next to him and gravely whispered, "…or there's an outsider in Storybrooke."

They ignored to closed sign posted on the door and walked inside anyway.

"You're just like your mother, dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin from behind the counter. A small smile made its way to Henry's face then he marched up to him and said, "I think Storybrooke has a problem…"

Back at the station Emma stretched out on the bed and sighed. No one had come to see them in hours and Regina was crying in her sleep. All she wanted to do was go to the brunette and comfort her but every time she tried the spell threw her back. When another whimper escaped Regina's lips Emma sat up and began to talk to her, hoping the sound of her voice would sooth her, "I don't really know what to say so I'll just start from the beginning…"

Regina woke up and saw nothing but darkness. As she looked around for some type of sign in the inky blackness a light flickered in the distance. She covered her eyes as the light came closer than in an instant she was momentarily blinded. When the brightness settled she was standing in a familiar room.

She looked around in wonder at her old bedroom it had been so long since she had been in her childhood home. But…how did she get here? A noise startled her and she walked toward the window. Outside she saw a younger version of herself so she quickly made her way through the familiar halls to the outside.

When she got outside she tried to get the girls attention but she didn't seem to see her. She went to yell but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried to use magic but that too was gone. With mild panic she looked around then froze in fear when she saw a familiar sight. Cora was standing right behind her. But the longer she looked at her she noticed she wasn't looking at her but past her to her younger self.

When Cora walked through her to her younger self she flinched at the possibilities. When she didn't hear a scream or cry she cautiously opened her eyes.

Cora had picked the younger version up and they both had smiles on their faces.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but before she could take everything in the bright light came again and the scenery changed. She was now standing outside of a cozy little cottage. When she heard voices inside she slowly walked to a window and looked in. The sight brought tears to her eyes. At a table in the middle of the cottage sat Daniel and a small black haired, blue eyed girl. The woman that sat with them looked sideways and she realized it was herself or at least another version of herself.

She didn't know what was going on. Darkness soon enveloped her again and the familiar voice of a certain fairy boomed around her, "Here you will forever dream about what could have been."

With that she was left alone in the darkness again.

* * *

**A/N 2:** _*ugly sobbing* my bbys._


	4. Faster

**Title:** I'll Always Love You

**Chapter Four: **_Faster_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary: **_"Regina was getting used to the changing scenery and she watched as the light rushed toward her with restrained boredom. When the light faded this time, however, her heart dropped. She was standing in her backyard watching Emma and Henry" SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC._

**A/N: **_[[In Chapter 1]] _

_I'm speechless at the response this had gotten and I wish there was a way I could show you how much I appreciate every single one of you. I'm really glad you like the story so far! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

"The past is a ghost, the future a dream and all we ever have is now."

- Bill Cosby

* * *

It was there again.

That empty feeling in her chest.

No matter what she did she would never be happy and what little happy memories she had would haunt her. She had seen a glimpse of who her mother truly was. When she placed Cora's heart back inside her body it seemed like all of the emotions she had been missing for all those years had finally resurfaced. And even though the memory of holding her mother as she died still brought tears to her eyes she was glad that she was able to see that part of her. But now Blue mocked that memory by making her live a life that could never be.

Her heart ached more as the picture of Daniel and the little girl swam in her mind. She had once told Pan that she did not regret any actions she took because they all lead to Henry. But what if she could have saved Daniel? What if they could have had their happily ever after? She shook her head and focused on her little prince, the one she had sacrificed so much for, he was all she needed to be happy now.

But no matter how much she tried to convince herself of the happiness she had the cold empty feeling in her chest kept growing.

"_Regina…_"

She knew that voice she knew who it belonged to. Watery eyes scanned the darkness around her trying to find the person she had hated to love. _**Love.**__ Did she really love Emma? _Warmth spread throughout her chest as she quietly whispered, "Yes…"

She saw the light coming but it didn't matter all that mattered was that she was starting to feel whole again, just like she did when she adopted Henry. As the light drew closer she closed her eyes and smiled. Another ghostly whisper floated around her before the light consumed her and she was taken to a familiar castle.

* * *

Emma's shoulders dropped when Regina didn't show signs of any change. So she leaned back and rested her head against the wall she needed to take a break. With a sigh she closed her eyes and just as she was drifting off into sleep she heard a quiet whisper, "_Yes…_"

At the sound she quickly bolted up and looked at Regina but she still looked the same. That was until a movement caught her eye and Emma almost did a happy dance. Regina moved her fingers!

She cautiously moved toward the bars and when the magic began the flare up she hesitated but only for a moment before she stepped closer. With energy crackling all around her she grasped the bars connecting their cells and held on. The pain that shot through her was tremendous but she was determined to get to Regina.

She thought back to the lessons Regina had given her, even if they were only a few, and remembered magic was based on emotion. All she wanted to do right now was protect Regina. So she closed her eyes and thought of doing just that and when she opened her eyes she was looking at where she had been standing. After letting go of the bars she knelt next to Regina and made sure she was comfortable. As she smoothed out her hair she gently whispered, "_Regina, come back…_"

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin peered down at Henry, "Do we now, boy."

Henry stood up tall and didn't waver his gaze with the Dark One, "There is someone in Storybrooke that is using dark magic to-"

"Papa?" Neal said as he walked out from the back, "I thought you changed."

"I have changed Bae. This wasn't me," Rumpelstiltskin said, honesty dripping from his voice. Neal's look hardened and he opened his mouth but was cut off by Henry.

"It's true! My Mom said it wasn't his…" Henry smiled and looked at Rumpelstiltskin, "…magical fingerprint."

Rumpelstiltskin studied Henry for a moment before asking, "What do you want?"

"I need you to help us," he said as he pointed to himself then Archie, "track the magic user."

Neal leaned against the counter and looked at Henry, "Why doesn't your mom just do it?"

At the mere mention of his mother from his father Henry began to tear up but he quickly looked down to hide the tears. Archie saw the reaction and stepped forward, "They arrested both Regina and Emma. They put them in some sort of magical cell in the Sheriff's station."

Neal stepped stood up, "They have Emma?" he turned to his father, "We're helping them. It's the least we could do."

Rumpelstiltskin looked from Neal to Henry then sighed, "Alright."

Henry grinned and headed toward the door, "We have one more stop to make…"

The ragtag group of not quite heroes entered Granny's Diner in a flurry. Granny walked out of the kitchen at the commotion and observed the group. _What were they up to?_

Henry ran up to Red wearing a smile, "Can we use the back meeting room?"

Red peered down curiously but relented, "Okay."

"Thanks!" Henry said then quickly turned around to look for their targets. He saw that Rumpelstiltskin was already standing with Belle and that Archie had struck up a conversation with Granny. He spotted his last target, Hook, sitting alone at a corner booth. He walked up to him and asked, "Would you like to be part of the team?"

Hook curiously looked up from his drink, "What team?"

"Follow me," Henry quickly scurried to the meeting room and sat at the head of the table. He watched as Belle, Hook, Granny and Red walked in. When they looked at him he smiled and began, "It's about my mothers…"

* * *

Emma gently grasped Regina's hand as she looked over her she tried to hold in tears but a small sob escaped her mouth. Regina's condition had worsened ever since she passed through the bars and she didn't know how much time she had left. She slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek, "I love you…"

Tears slowly streamed down her face as she laid her head on Regina's stomach and closed her eyes.

* * *

Regina was getting used to the changing scenery and she watched as the light rushed toward her with restrained boredom. When the light faded this time, however, her heart dropped. She was standing in her backyard watching Emma and Henry.

But this time something felt different.

"You can't catch me Ma!" Henry giggled as he ran from Emma. Emma grinned and slowed her pace, "You're just too fast for me!"

Henry ran up to Regina and hid behind her, "Mom! Save me!"

Regina tried not to cry when she realized she could react to this scene. She smiled down at her little prince and let out a small chuckle. When she looked up at Emma her breathe was taken away at how beautiful she looked.

Just then Archie walked by with an excited Pongo and after an approving nod from Regina Henry ran to pet the pooch. Emma turned to her with warm and loving eyes, "I'm glad you decided to tell us the truth."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and faced her, "What do you mean?"

"The truth about the curse silly," Emma smiled at her, "Don't you remember?"

The fake memories slammed into her mind like a freight train.

_When Henry brought Emma to town and began to pull further away she had given in and confessed everything about the curse. She answered every question they had, even the ones about her adopting Henry and the memory potion, and they didn't pull away. Instead they included her in the plan to break the curse without harm coming to anyone. After the curse broke the town came after her but both Henry and Emma stood between her and the vengeful town. They wouldn't let anyone harm her. They started to get closer as a family when Henry insisted they have movie night, 'for him' he'd say. They eventually confessed their feelings for one another and started dating._

"Yeah, I remember," Regina said as she smiled sadly at Emma. She realized that even if she loved Emma, Emma would never truly love her…not after everything she had done.

"Why are you so sad?" Emma asked as she tilted her head in confusion. Regina shook her head and smiled wide, "It's nothing, dear."

Emma smiled as she leaned her forehead against hers, "Good, I don't want you to be unhappy ever again."

Regina smiled as Emma leaned closer, "I love you…"

Darkness soon swam in her vision and she softly whispered out, "I love you too…"

Regina woke up to see the ceiling of the jail cell and felt a warm weight on her stomach. She looked down and saw the familiar blond mop and smiled. She carefully moved her hand and tucked a stray hair behind Emma's ear. Emma groaned when she felt a hand run through her hair. _Where was she?_ When she opened her eyes she stared into the warm whiskey eyes of Regina.

* * *

**A/N 2:** _She's finally awake! Now what could Henry's plan be?..._


End file.
